


No Make Up

by AnTenshii



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnTenshii/pseuds/AnTenshii
Summary: Carros novos, presentes caros, joias, roupas de marca e a sede por mais poder eram algo que enriqueciam e empobreciam a alma ao mesmo tempo. O tipo de veneno que embriagava e corroia aos poucos até não sobrar mais nada. Bobby sucumbiria a si próprio cedo ou tarde. No entanto, o material nunca substituiria aquele sentimento.





	No Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Heey, people!!
> 
> Finalmente estou mudando minhas fics de casa e nada como estrear aqui no AO3 com uma das minhas oneshots preferidas.  
> Essa fic foi baseada na música No Make Up, do Gaeko feat. Zion.T, HA:TFELT. Sugiro que a ouçam enquanto leêm, pra dar um climinha a mais. <3
> 
> OBS: No Make Up foi escrita e publicada originalmente em meu perfil no Spirit em 12/12/2014.
> 
> Boa leitura! <3

****

**Capítulo Único: Rich man, cute boy**

Respirações ofegantes, os corpos movendo-se com rapidez como se aquele momento fosse o último, a fina camada de suor nas peles, o cheiro entorpecente dele misturado ao dela, os gemidos manhosos anunciando o ápice tão esperado.

Momentos da noite anterior e de tantas outras que já se foram.

Agora, a luz fraca vinda de fora anunciava o inicio da manhã. Mais uma a qual ela acordara num quarto de hotel sem ele. Queria estar enlaçada pelos braços fortes e ter a respiração calma acariciando a pele sensível da nuca como em tempos atrás, mas não era possível. Não passava de mais uma manhã na qual ele havia saído sem se despedir e deixado o maldito bilhetinho ao lado da cama.

Os olhos vagaram pelo cômodo a fim de captar detalhes que não tivera tempo de perceber na noite passada. Cama ampla, travesseiros macios como pluma, móveis esculpidos por mãos abençoadas e talentosas, roupas de grife dadas por ele jogadas no chão e a garrafa de champagne caro que mal teve a oportunidade de apreciar. Luxo por toda parte.

Inconveniente e desnecessário.

Olhou no relógio. Sete da manhã. Tateou o espaço vazio ao lado, concluindo que os lençóis estavam frios. Kim JiWon, ou Bobby, como preferia ser chamado, devia ter saído bem cedo. Coisas do trabalho, provavelmente.

YoonJi releu o bilhete que dizia que mais tarde ligaria, mas ela sabia que não iria acontecer. Aquele Bobby que a havia pedido em namoro há três anos, que acordava ao lado dela sempre com um sorriso preguiçoso e um “bom dia” sussurrado ao pé do ouvido não existia mais.

Sentia falta daquele carinho, do lado fofo e gentil de Bobby que desaparecera de acordo com o valor da conta bancária quando assinou contrato com YG e Illionare. As notas de papel haviam se tornado o propósito de tudo.

\- Senhorita Goo YoonJi?- a voz do outro lado da porta chamou.

\- Estou indo.- respondeu enquanto escondia o corpo com o roupão felpudo e logo abriu a porta com um sorriso pequeno.- Bom dia.

\- Bom dia. O carro que o senhor Kim pediu já está a sua espera.

\- Carro?- estranhou. O que Bobby pretendia?- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

YoonJi se despediu e depois foi fazer seu ritual matutino. Por que Bobby se preocuparia com aquilo? Seria mais um dos pedidos de desculpa em que o dinheiro respondia por ele?

Carros novos, presentes caros, jóias, roupas de marca e a sede por mais poder eram algo que enriqueciam e empobreciam ao mesmo tempo. YoonJi não era boba a ponto de não gostar dos mimos que recebia do namorado, mas não quando isso afetava sua relação. Já era escasso o tempo em que podiam ficar juntos. Os encontros, antes tão frequentes, se reduziram a algumas noites por conveniência.

O material nunca substituiria aquele sentimento, mas Bobby parecia não se importar.

Já arrumada, a moça deixou o quarto alugado e dirigiu-se ao carro anônimo que a esperava. O modelo remetia a um dos carros importados de Bobby e, quando adentrou pela porta ao lado do passageiro, teve certeza de que era um dos xodós dele.

\- Pensei que nunca iria aparecer. Que demora!- HanBin reclamou.

\- Por que ele te mandou aqui? E por que está com o carro dele?- as perguntas saíram quase automáticas.

\- Bom dia pra você também!- B.I ironizou, ganhando uma careta em troca.

\- Bom dia, HanBin, amor da minha vida!- ela exagerou, apertando uma das bochechas dele. Tinham liberdade pra isso, afinal, B.I era o melhor amigo de seu namorado. Eram praticamente “cunhados”.

\- Agora sim!- ele riu, tirando do banco de trás uma caixa e entregou a ela.- Bobby pediu pra eu vir por causa disso também, além da carona.

As mãos ágeis destruíram o embrulho para ver o que estava escondido: sapatos. Mas não eram simples sapatos. Um tecido aveludado de cor negra cobria toda a extensão do scarpin e, no salto, havia pedras pequeninas de diamantes cravejadas, o que deixou YoonJi tão surpresa quanto angustiada.

\- Eu não acredito...- murmurou, indignada.

\- Wow! Ele soube escolher dessa vez.- o rapaz disse, dando partida no carro.

\- Ele está fazendo de novo.

\- O que?

\- Tentando consertar as coisas com presentes caros.- a voz com um quê de irritação, devolvendo o par à caixa.

\- Não seja tão pessimista. Na verdade, acho que ele enviou por causa do seu aniversário. É daqui a dois dias, certo? Deve ser por isso. Ou vocês brigaram de novo?

YoonJi comprimiu os lábios com a notícia. Se ele estava enviando o presente adiantando, então... ele não viria.

\- É... deve ser.

\- - -

Os saltos que torturavam os pés foram jogados pra longe junto da bolsa quando chegou ao apartamento. Um sorriso pequeno ainda estampava os lábios dela devido a momentos atrás. Uma festa surpresa planejada pelos amigos da empresa em que trabalhava em comemoração a seu aniversário.

Era boa a sensação de se sentir querida, especial. Até mesmo ganhara presentes singelos e tão bonitos, mas o que mais queria não estava ali na sacola com pacotes. Ou melhor, não caberia numa sacola como aquelas. Bobby era grande demais.

O sorriso murchou ao lembrar-se dele. Não sabia do paradeiro do rapaz desde duas noites atrás, o que era estranho, pois ele sempre lhe avisava quando ia viajar.

\- Ele esqueceu...- ela concluiu, verificando o celular em busca de alguma mensagem com um mísero “parabéns”.

Por que ainda se preocupava? Bobby certamente acharia que já havia feito sua parte enviando um presente caríssimo e de uma marca que ela mal sabia pronunciar o nome. Então porque se daria ao trabalho de mandar um simples sms? E era isso o que mais a irritava. Não por ele sempre estar viajando e se dedicando ao trabalho em tempo integral, mas sim por achar que presentes supririam sua ausência.

Talvez o sentimento que mantinham estava desgastado pelo tempo e tudo o que restara era o comodismo.

Desanimada, YoonJi seguiu para o banheiro a fim de afogar a apreensão com um bom banho. A água relaxou os músculos, mas não a consciência. Até quando levaria as coisas daquela forma?

Minutos depois, preparou uma dose de whisky, um pacote de batata chips e um filme qualquer que estivesse passando na TV. Seu relaxante do dia. Verificou o celular mais uma vez. _Nada._

A memória retornou aos velhos tempos, os aniversários anteriores passando como num filme diante dos olhos vagos pousados sobre a tela do aparelho. O sorriso fofo e infantil de Bobby, o jeito tão puro ao lidar com as coisas, a alegria que transbordava constantemente pelos olhos miúdos a ponto de contagiá-la pela semana toda, e os beijos... Ah, os beijos, os toques de pele, as noites tão quentes e bonitas que desfrutaram juntos... Agora não passavam de lembranças.

As mãos femininas brincaram com a borda do copo já quase vazio, distraída. Porém o toque do celular lhe arrancou dos devaneios. O coração entalado na garganta a fez se encher de esperanças. Como era idiota.

A tela reluzente revelou uma foto escura, cujo remetente era Bobby. _“Estou assim.”_ Estava escrito logo abaixo.

\- O que?- perguntou-se, confusa.

_“Não acha que esqueceu alguma coisa?”_ ela enviou e a resposta logo veio.

Mais uma imagem e, dessa vez, havia um pontinho brilhante no meio da escuridão.

_“Pronto. Agora está aqui.”_ e uma risadinha se seguiu ao fim da mensagem. YoonJi não via graça nenhuma.

O restante da bebida desceu queimando pela garganta e o copo bateu no tampo da mesa em sinal de frustração. O celular vibrou mais algumas vezes anunciando novas sms, mas ela fez questão de ignorá-las. Na verdade, cedeu a curiosidade e apenas leu, porém não enviou respostas. Eram todas imagens de coisas entrecortadas, vislumbres de matérias indecifráveis em meio à penumbra.

Bobby só podia ter enlouquecido. Ou então era ela que acreditava ser a louca quando o celular tocou novamente. Uma chamada dessa vez.

\- Cansou de brincar? Lembrou que tem namorada?- esbravejou assim que encostou o aparelho na orelha.

\- _Por que está nervosa?_ \- a voz soou confusa do outro lado.

\- Por que será, Kim JiWon?- fez questão de chamá-lo pelo nome.

\- _Eu que deveria estar chateado. Não viu minhas mensagens?_ \- YoonJi bufou em resposta, então ele continuou.- _Quer sair hoje? Acabei de chegar de Incheon e trouxe algo pra você. Estou com saudades._

\- Agora? Estou cansada. Nem me maquiei.

\- _Essa vai ser a desculpa de novo?_ \- insistiu. Bobby podia sentir a aura mortal do outro lado. Sempre que YoonJi usava aquele termo significava que ela estava p da vida e não queria vê-lo nem pintado de ouro.- _Passo ai em dez minutos. Esteja pronta._

Ela ia questioná-lo, mas não teve tempo já que a ligação havia sido finalizada. Um lado seu, o mais orgulhoso, dizia para não ir, mas o outro defendia o contrário. Por fim, decidiu fazer o óbvio: ouvir o orgulho e deixá-lo esperando.

Não demorou muito para ouvir o barulho da maçaneta e a porta se abrindo, afinal, Bobby tinha a chave. Ele entrou e a olhou com indagação, uma pergunta silenciosa incutida no pequeno gesto.

\- Bela roupa. Vai parar o trânsito desse jeito.- ele brincou ao notar que ela usava um pijama qualquer.

\- Obrigada. Que bom que gostou.- ironizou com um sorriso forçado, nem se dando ao trabalho de olhá-lo e muito menos de corresponder ao selar que ele deixou no canto de seus lábios.

\- O que está acontecendo?- perguntou finalmente, mas ela apenas maneou a cabeça com descaso.

Bobby suspirou e sentou-se na mesinha de centro a sua frente. O corpo inclinado levemente e os antebraços apoiados nas coxas numa pose casual, porém tensa. Não acreditou no que B.I lhe dissera há dias atrás, mas agora via que era verdade.

\- Só não estou com ânimo pra sair hoje, amor. E eu sei que você está cansado da viagem, então vá pra casa e descanse. Não se preocupe.- disse a frase ensaiada que já repetira tantas vezes em outras ocasiões.

\- Então tudo bem se eu for embora?- ela assentiu.

O rapaz sustentou o olhar dela por alguns segundos e preferiu não discutir.

\- Se é isso o que você quer...- levantou-se e, num movimento rápido, a pegou no colo e jogou o corpo pequeno em seu ombro, segurando-lhe as pernas de modo que ficasse pendurada como um saco de batatas.

\- O que você está fazendo?!- ela gritou, esperneando e tentando se soltar. Em vão.

\- Estou indo pra casa.- disse com um sorriso sapeca reprimido.

\- Eu não quero ir!- exclamou.

\- Já que insiste, vamos pra outro lugar então.- sugeriu e a ouviu lamuriar. Era divertido vê-la ceder mesmo revoltada.

Com a visão incerta devido aos cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, YoonJi pode detectar quando o namorado cruzou o corredor, entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do ultimo andar.

\- Por que estamos subindo? Bobby, me solta.- pediu manhosa, provocando um riso soprado do mais velho.

\- Eu não disse que vim de carro. Estou com um helicóptero hoje, então vamos ao terraço. E não, porque você vai tentar fugir.- YoonJi arregalou os olhos com a informação.

\- Eu não vou voar nem fodendo!- contrapôs. Odiava altura. E Bobby riu, dando um tapinha na bunda dela.

\- Não seja medrosa.- ponderou, saindo do elevador assim que as portas se abriram. Depois subiu mais dois lances de escada para chegar ao terraço. Abriu a porta e deixou YoonJi no chão.

Tudo escuro, exceto pela luzinha vermelha acima da porta. A garota sentiu o vento brincar com seus cabelos e deu meia volta para entrar, mas o maior a segurou, enlaçando-a em um abraço por trás.

\- Onde pensa que vai?

\- Eu disse que não queria voar. Poupe o seu dinheiro dessa vez, sabe que não preciso disso.

\- Espere um pouco. Olhe.- ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido e a guiou mais alguns passos para a frente.

De repente, uma luzinha se acendeu no meio do nada, e depois mais outra e outra. Uma a uma brilhavam até cobrir por completo o céu escuro, estavam todas entrelaçadas, formando uma rede acima de sua cabeça. O que era aquilo afinal?

Com a claridade, YoonJi pode perceber a repaginada que o local rústico sofrera. Os baixos muros de segurança comportavam uma fileira continua de velas pequenas, no centro, uma mesa improvisada com caixotes cobertos por um tecido xadrez posta para um jantar a dois e, por fim uma toalha de piquenique diante desta e algumas almofadas. Era lindo em sua simplicidade e exatamente igual de quando comemorou seu aniversário pela primeira vez com ele.

YoonJi espiou por cima do ombro para encarar o namorado, que detinha o boné cobrindo os olhos e o sorriso que ela conhecia tão bem exposto nos lábios. E só então tudo se encaixou. As imagens estranhas nas mensagens, as frases sem pé nem cabeça... eram dicas daquela surpresa.

\- Mas o que é isso?- as palavras deixaram a boca num sussurro.

\- Make up.- ele fez o trocadilho com o fato de a maquiagem ser a desculpa dela, mas que, naquela frase, a palavra adquirira outro sentido: _fazer as pazes._

Bobby soltou-a por um segundo para pegar algo próximo a mesa e logo voltou. Caminhou até ela com os braços para trás, um pouco receoso com aquela reação, mas decidiu prosseguir. Havia passado dias planejando a surpresa e até precisou cortar contato por um tempo para que não desconfiasse. Não era muito bom mentindo e YoonJi certamente perceberia.

Bobby parou diante dela e revelou o que trazia escondido atrás de si com um sorriso tímido. Os olhos dela vagaram entre ele e o cupcake, ainda em transe. Lembrava-se claramente de quando também comemoraram com um cupcake ao invés do tradicional bolo.

\- Feliz aniversário, meu amor.- desejou antes de cantarolar baixinho uma canção de aniversário.

A voz grave acariciava os ouvidos de YoonJi, que não conteve as lágrimas com aquilo. Lágrimas de raiva por ele ser assim, e de alegria pelo mesmo motivo. Uma sensação que não compreendia e que apenas ele lhe podia proporcionar. Não adiantava. Mesmo com todos os defeitos, ainda o amava.

Nem sequer esperou que ele terminasse de cantar e se lançou nos braços que lhe ofereciam aconchego, escondendo o rosto em seu peito. Odiava se tornar tão fraca perto dele, era quase magia. Bobby a acolheu e deixou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa, satisfeito por ter conseguido amolecê-la àquele ponto.

\- Não chore.- ele pediu, sem jeito.

No fundo, sabia que havia se tornado um namorado ausente e que a mudança repentina a machucava. HanBin o havia alertado, só não esperava que o estrago houvesse sido tão grande para deixar a inabalável YoonJi vulnerável em seus braços. Ainda havia tempo de voltar atrás, não havia? Até mesmo fizera malabarismos para voltar da viagem mais cedo que o previsto para estar com ela ali naquela data tão especial.

\- Eu não fiquei dias planejando isso pra você chorar.- Bobby a abraçou mais forte e sorriu, levando o cupcake à altura do rosto dela.

\- Não seja mentiroso. Não era pra você estar aqui, senão não teria me enviado o presente mais cedo.- repreendeu, secando as lágrimas fujonas.

\- Não era, mas estou.

\- Por quê?- a pergunta saiu num sopro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar.

\- Primeiro sopre a velinha.- e ela o fez, a contragosto, junto de um pedido silencioso.- Fez seu desejo?

YoonJi confirmou com a cabeça, deixando as mãos pousarem na base das costas do maior.

\- Então já deve saber minha resposta.- YoonJi arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa, então ele prosseguiu.- Eu prometi realizar todos os seus desejos três anos atrás. Não mudei de ideia. Nunca vou mudar.

\- Você nem sabe o que eu pedi.- retrucou, lutando para não ceder àquele olhar meigo e a caricia gostosa que ele fazia na lateral de seu rosto com o polegar.

\- Eu sei o que você pediu.- disse como se pudesse lê-la completamente. YoonJi não duvidava disso.

\- O que então?- desafiou, virando a aba do boné de Bobby para trás. E ele não perdeu tempo para roubar um selinho demorado.

YoonJi colocou-se na ponta dos pés para alcançar-lhe os lábios novamente. Dessa vez envolveram-se num beijo doce, terno como se tentassem matar a saudade.

As mãos masculinas se apossaram da cintura fina, enquanto as dela envolveram o pescoço e acariciavam os cabelos curtos. O beijo foi aprofundado, trazendo a ambos as memórias de quando tudo começou, do amor inocente que brotou sem aviso com aquele primeiro beijo para calar os gritos de solidão. Havia um Bobby atrapalhado e uma YoonJi tímida no passado, que agora foram substituídos por uma homem e uma mulher autossuficientes, mas que ainda necessitavam um do outro como ar e fogo.

\- Eu. Nós.- ele murmurou contra os lábios finos, afastando-se minimamente para encará-la.- Desculpe por ser tão ausente, por não ter percebido que estava infeliz ao meu lado.

\- E por tentar me comprar?- ela sugeriu e ele sentiu a mágoa naquelas palavras.

\- Dinheiro nenhum conseguiria comprar seu amor.- Bobby disse enquanto roubava-lhe mais uma sequência de selares.

\- E quando você descobriu isso?

\- Desde sempre.- ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada.

\- A verdade. B.I abriu o bico, não foi?

\- Você nunca reclamou. Como eu adivinharia?- defendeu-se com um biquinho fofo que a fez derreter.

\- Então vou ter meu Kim JiWon de volta?- sorriu abobada quando ele confirmou.

\- E mais gostoso do que nunca.- brincou e ambos riram, voltando a mergulhar no sabor daquela paixão.

Os lábios foram tomados mais uma vez num beijo mais ansioso. As línguas tocavam-se com luxúria e as mãos ocupadas com o corpo alheio, necessitando de mais contato acentuavam o clima esquentando. Os corpos clamavam por aquele amor visceral, fumegante e de completa entrega.

YoonJi assustou-se com o fogo repentino, mas preferiu não contê-lo. Muito pelo contrário, levantou os braços para se livrar do boné de Bobby e o puxou para mais perto. Foi então que o rapaz se aproveitou da breve distração para suspendê-la do chão com somente um dos braços, pois o outro ainda segurava o doce, e logo sentiu as pernas dela envolverem sua cintura.

A garota sorriu com malicia contra os lábios alheios ao sentir a excitação do outro, podia sentir seu anseio a cada toque. Era assim que gostava, de seu Bobby quente por ela.

Os lábios do rapaz se desviaram dos semelhantes e fizeram uma trilha com beijos e suaves chupões a partir do pescoço até a clavícula, deixando a pele arrepiada por onde passava. YoonJi inclinou a cabeça para trás para facilitar o acesso.

Ela já sentia o corpo responder pelos toques dele. Bobby tinha um poder incrível sobre ela a ponto de fazê-la implorar com tão pouco. Era delicado, calmo, delicioso. Ele gostava de prazer lento e torturante, mas hoje era ela quem tinha pressa. Queria tê-lo, queria sentir-se amada como antes enquanto fosse devorada pelo seu predador favorito.

No entanto, o rapaz mantinha-se lento, os dígitos vagarosos escorregando pelo corpo delicado como se quisesse gravar com os dedos a textura macia da pele, e YoonJi retribuía da mesma forma. Bobby já sentia as mãos pequeninas deslizarem por debaixo de sua camiseta, as unhas medianas roçando perigosamente em seu abdômen numa forma de provocação à medida que subiam no intuito de livrar-se da peça.

Ele sabia onde ela queria chegar, mas não cederia tão rapidamente ás vontades dela. Nos últimos tempos não passavam das rapidinhas que, provavelmente, só traziam satisfação a ele, mas agora Bobby queria fazê-la aproveitar plenamente, nem que precisassem utilizar a noite toda.

Com cuidado, Bobby caminhou com ela no colo e a deitou sobre a toalha estendida no chão após colocar o cupcake na mesa. Pôs-se sobre ela, apoiado num dos cotovelos e a beijou novamente enquanto a mão livre estava ocupada demais delineando as curvas do corpo alheio, apertando a carne. Talvez nunca se cansasse de desejar aquela mulher. YoonJi era perfeita aos seus olhos.

Bobby encerrou os beijos apenas o tempo necessário para se livrar da própria camiseta, revelando o tronco com músculos definidos que ela tanto adorava. Os olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundos e ele viu desejo nos da namorada, um pedido mudo para que ele se apressasse. E ele não o faria tão cedo.

\- Aqui não... Vão nos pegar...- ela murmurou, lembrando-se do lugar onde estavam, porém as ações diziam o contrário.

\- Ninguém vai ver.- respondeu, não contendo o sorriso quando ela arfou devido a um aperto na coxa. Os lábios entreabertos o atiçaram e Bobby não resistiu.

Entre beijos e carícias, despiram-se pouco a pouco. YoonJi fervia com a imagem do namorado apenas com uma boxer azul marinho em cima de si, o volume perceptível marcava o tecido fino e pulsava em sua mão devido as caricias que realizava diretamente na pele. Somado a isso, a voz rouca de Bobby soando em gemidos contidos a deixava ainda mais excitada e ansiosa.

Bobby, por sua vez, concentrava-se em estimulá-la com os dedos por dentro da peça intima enquanto a boca sugava cada centímetro de pele do pescoço até chegar aos seios, onde brincou com a língua sem pudor algum.

YoonJi se sentia enlouquecer com toda a provocação. Bobby movimentava os dedos rapidamente e os sincronizava com a intensidade dos chupões apenas para fazê-la se encher de prazer e depois quase parava numa forma de castigá-la. Ele divertia-se com a insatisfação e a frustração no rosto de sua princesa. Era exatamente isso o que queria, levá-la a borda.

A torturaria um pouco mais se não se encontrasse a beira do limite apenas com a carícia que as mãos tímidas lhe proporcionava. O rostinho corado contorcendo-se de prazer abaixo de si e os fluídos que já encharcavam seus dedos, pedindo por ele. Bobby estava em combustão, louco de desejo.

A sensação de perigo, de fazerem amor a céu aberto, do vento lambendo os corpos nus numa tentativa falha de apagar o incêndio era combustível para o prazer. A necessidade de libertação urrava e Bobby resolveu ceder a ela e a sua natureza primitiva.

Despiu-se das peças restantes em ambos os corpos, vestiu a proteção e puxou o corpo alheio para si. YoonJi logo entendeu o que ele queria e deixou-se ser guiada ao colo do namorado. Ela colocou os braços em seus ombros e o olhou nos olhos, cúmplices, apaixonados. Um beijo antecedeu o momento que tanto ansiavam.

Com a ajuda de Bobby, ela se posicionou em cima do membro dele, que já latejava tamanha excitação e, lentamente, foi encaixando-o em sua entrada. YoonJi arfou em antecipação com o contato superficial. Bobby a segurou pela cintura para conduzir a penetração e sentiu as unhas cravarem-se nas costas quando a forçou para baixo, penetrando por completo.

Um gemido arrastado escapou dos lábios de YoonJi, provocante, erótico. Era indescritível a sensação de senti-lo, olhando em seus olhos para testemunharem o desejo um do outro. Sentiam-se tão confortáveis que o contato visual não era mais constrangedor.

Bobby também gemeu de modo contido, tendo que fechar os olhos por um segundo para se controlar. O prazer de preenchê-la era quase insano e o resquício da lógica se perdeu quando ela rebolou. Os movimentos lentos, instigantes.

A guiando para ir mais rápido, Bobby acelerou os movimentos. O membro saia quase por completo e a invadia até o fundo em estocadas mais intensas. Ela gemeu mais uma vez, ferindo-lhe a pele sem hesitar. E Bobby adorava a ardência tão lasciva.

À medida que o tesão crescia, os movimentos se tornavam mais rápidos. O quadril de Bobby já se movimentava de encontro ao de YoonJi, mas não era o bastante. Queria estar no controle para assisti-la sucumbir ao pecado, então mudaram de posição. Dessa vez deixou a garota deitada novamente e se acomodou entre as pernas dela, voltando a penetrá-la.

YoonJi sentiu-se ser invadida de novo, porém com uma lentidão aterradora. Bobby sorriu, afinal, naquela posição poderia controlar melhor as estocadas. Inclinou-se um pouco e suspendeu os quadris da namorada do chão para que pudesse ir mais fundo, iniciando os movimentos lentos, gostosos.

YoonJi gemia sensualmente, entorpecida pela sensação que a consumia. E isso levou Bobby a aumentar o ritmo dos movimentos, tornando-os mais fortes e intensos. Investiu ainda mais rápido, não podendo conter alguns gemidos roucos que escapavam às vezes. YoonJi o enlouquecia e os gemidos dela soavam como música para os ouvidos, instigando-o mais e mais.

Os corpos já transpiravam, as respirações ofegantes mesclavam-se desconexas. E então, finalmente, YoonJi sentiu os espasmos percorrerem seu corpo. O nome do namorado escapou por entre o ultimo gemido e as mãos se agarraram a ele. Os músculos enrijeceram e depois relaxaram numa sensação de puro êxtase.

Bobby manteve o ritmo frenético até alcançar o próprio limite, derramando-se na carne quente com uma ultima estocada forte. Ele arfava, buscando o ar que havia perdido junto de sua consciência. Sem dúvidas havia sido uma das melhores noites de sua vida e dela também.

Ainda extasiado, Bobby retirou-se e juntou-se a ela sobre a toalha. Era satisfatório vê-la daquela forma, entregue, inebriada por um prazer que ele lhe causara.

YoonJi sentiu Bobby abraçando-lhe de encontro ao peito, onde não hesitou em repousar e fazer daqueles braços moradia. Levantou os olhos para fitá-lo e ele lhe presenteou com aquele sorriso que lhe arrancava suspiros. Nem sequer precisaram dizer algo, tampouco tinham condições pra isso.

\- - -

Logo após se recomporem, YoonJi vestiu novamente as roupas intimas e a camiseta de Bobby, enquanto este limitou-se a vestir apenas a boxer. O frio da madrugada não o incomodou, afinal, ainda sentia-se quente e com calor.

Sentados na toalha estendida, Bobby fez questão de lhe apresentar as delícias culinárias adiante. Estavam famintos pelo gasto de energia e também mal haviam tocado no tal jantar romântico que o rapaz preparara.

\- Nós fizemos tudo errado. Sempre jantamos primeiro.- ela observou.

\- E o que tem de errado em começar pela sobremesa?- disse com malicia e YoonJi ruborizou.

\- Quanta ousadia, senhor Kim.- reclamou na tentativa de camuflar o constrangimento repentino. YoonJi não entendia porque estava tímida. Talvez houvesse desacostumado a ter conversas como aquela, momentos em que havia um “pós-sexo” para curtirem ao invés de uma noite carente em quem Bobby simplesmente virava para o lado e dormia.

\- Vamos experimente.- Bobby ofereceu um dos salgadinhos com molho que haviam ali.

A garota saboreou e lhe mostrou o polegar num sinal positivo. Há quanto tempo não dividiam as besteiras das barraquinhas de rua?

\- Bem melhor que os restaurantes, não é?- ele perguntou, servindo-se também.

\- Ainda bem que você sabe.- alfinetou, ganhando uma careta em resposta.

Comeram e depois se aconchegaram um no outro para admirar o céu noturno e as milhares de luzinhas. Fazia tempo que não paravam para admirar algo juntos, sem luxo, sem correria, sem gastos exagerados por nada.

Até mesmo Bobby se sentia a vontade com a liberdade que lhe foi podada. Na verdade, ele mesmo se privara das coisas boas e simples da vida. E YoonJi estava ali para lembrá-lo.

O rapaz a olhou de soslaio e se perdeu nos olhos brilhantes que reluziam à noite. Ele manteve o afago nos cabelos que escorriam por seu ombro e deixou pousada a mão livre nas pernas dela que repousavam sobre as suas. Agora era perceptível o quanto momentos como aquele lhe fizeram falta. Podia sentir a pele aveludada em seus dígitos sem pressa, o aroma fraco de grapefruit que se desprendia dos cabelos, desfrutando de como era bom tê-la por perto.

A rede de luzinhas foi se apagando aos poucos, deixando o ambiente iluminado apenas pelas pequenas velas ao redor, que oscilavam com a brisa fresca. YoonJi o olhou e ele lhe mostrou o controle nas mãos como explicação.

\- Faz tempo que não ficamos assim...- ela disse, passeando a mão pelo peitoral do mais velho. No entanto, Bobby tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou delicadamente.

\- Eu senti falta disso, dos nossos momentos, nossas conversas horas a fio. Quero realizar seu desejo e voltar a ser o eu que prometeu fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.- a voz soou mais baixa e sedutora, embora seus olhos sorrissem. Bobby adorava quando ela lhe olhava assim, com tanto carinho como se ele fosse o deus do universo.- Sinto falta de muitas coisas, inclusive de dizer que te amo. E eu te amo muito, Ji.

A surpresa não passou despercebida pelas feições delicadas da garota. Sem dúvidas estava no céu. Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, mas seu coração aceitou as palavras doces de bom grado.

\- Eu também te amo, meu amor.- ela derreteu-se, aceitando o breve beijo carinhoso e inocente que ele iniciara.

Os rostos se afastaram minimamente e, com os lábios roçando um no outro, Bobby pronunciou.

\- E você fica linda sem maquiagem.- elogiou. Não importaria quantas vezes ela usasse a desculpa, pois agora haviam feito as pazes.- Ah! O bolo!- ele exclamou, entregando o cupcake a ela. Parecia uma criança empolgada com o primeiro pedaço.

Mas era por esse cara bobão e esforçado que ela havia se apaixonado não era? Ela riu com o pensamento. Sentia um pedaço de si voltar ao lugar certo.

Estava completa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ownnnn, quanta fofuraaaa!! Não consigo lidar com esse Bobby todo amorzinho <3 <3
> 
> E então, o que acharam?  
> Espero que tenham gostado! E nos vemos por aí ;)
> 
> Kissus kissus ;*


End file.
